The New Chick!
by DogDemoness-159
Summary: The power is out in the Akatsuki town. Deidara and everyone else has to report in the temple, but there is a new ninja coming. But whats this it's a.. a...a...- to be continued Find out who it is inside the story. Suck at summeries! Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

The new girl.

Deidara walked into the Akatsuki clan temple the power was out they all had to go to the temple and there was a new ninja coming at the same time. Wow that's a lot.

'Man I have to get it together he is probably just as ruthless as can be' Deidara walks into the temple to see everyone there so he went to the back where all the important members went and the new person would be there too. I walked in…………………to see a sexy raven haired girl talking to gaara and itachi. She turned to me as soon as I walked in and gave a sexy smile to me. She had silverish bluish eyes with grey tints in them. They were beautiful. And her body she wore a yellow satin blouse and a yellow black belted mini skirt and for shoes she wore some black flats with bows at the tips.. She looked so hot.

"I went to go sit down and itachi came as well.

"Yo itachi what's with that girl where did she come from, yeah"

"She is the new person and don't feel alone I thought it would be a guy too but they say she can fight." Itachi said. Deidara just fiddled with his clay. Until the girl got up to walk around. She was disturbed by a teenage boy who was new to named Sako. He lifted her skirt up and peeked and it didn't seem like she cared. So she smiled turned and picked him up by his neck and said "Look little boy I am not some trick you can take advantage of okay." Then dropped him and skipped away. 'wow' Deidara thought She grabbed a chair and sat next to him. She stared at his hand as the mouths spit out clay.

"AHHHHHHH"

"STOP SCREAMING STUPID IT'S JUST MY HAVE MOUTHS OKAY"

"Sorry but they are so cute." She said.

"Thanks my names Deidara"

"My name is kagome" She said then smiled at him.

"Can you show me another trick with your hands?"

"sure think about something or someone and I will make it appear but you have to close your "

"Yup." Kagome thought about that something/someone

"Okay ready"

"Kay"

"Open your eyes. And here you go." A red back spider appeared

"AHHH. Rocky your back OMG. Thanks Deidara. This is my spider I lost when I was ten" she gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed.

"_Nno_ problem it was easy." So they continued to talk and laugh and cry. Well kagome did.

"So were you staying tonight" Deidara asked.

"IDK I am suppose to stay in the mansion but I don't know which room yet" Kagome said.

"Oh well want to stay with me. I don't have a roommate yet so you can be my roommate till someone says otherwise". He said.

"Okay thanks. What room is yours" Kagome asked.

"room 211 meet you up there kay?"

"Kay bye" They waved their goodbyes and soon parted until they both got tired. He wasn't up there yet so she decided to take a nice hot bath. She got undressed and hopped in the shower.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Deidara pov)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

4mins later he walked in with his mp3 player playing 'shining star' by trappnest {if you don't know that song it is the main song and ending theme song for the anime show NANA. That show rules Ren id so hot!!} He went to the balcony and got undressed not knowing that some else was already in the shower.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kagome pov)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Damnit I forgot to grab a towel" kagome checked if anyone was there and nobody was there so she ran to get a towel and found a light green one she walked backwards till she fell on top of someone.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Regular pov)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome had fallen on top of Deidara. Both naked on each other.

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE. GET OFF OF ME TRAMP." Deidara started to scream at kagome. Then kagome started crying.

"OGM your so '_sob'_ right I'm a '_sob'_ total slut. I shouldn't even stay here I am so sorry" She cried.

"I didn't mean to say that. I sorry you shouldn't be. Kagome you just freaked me out a little. Okay?"

"Yea okay thanks. You can get in now. I am going to get dressed kay?" Deidara nodded. And got in the shower. When he got out kagome was on his bed reading a book. She was wearing a purple spaghetti strapped shirt and some black boy shorts that so happened to be Deidaras.

"Hey those are my shorts"

"I know that's why I put them on" kagome said back. Then went back to reading her book. Deidara went to lie next to her. She was reading a book called 'the purple raison' It looked interesting but they got a little too close to each other . Soon as they turned their heads their lips were inches apart they leaned into each and soon their lips met in a hot passionate kiss. Kagome moaned and he took advantage of that moan to slip his tongue into her hot wet cavern. They both begged for air so they parted and was panting for a few minutes. Soon they both talked each other to sleep and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**SNEAKPEEK OF NEXT CHAPTER Could this be love:**

**  
Kagome I really love you but I can only marry royalty. That's a rule in my family. I am so sorry my love. Gaara lets go we have a mission to do." Deidara said as he left a sobbing kagome lying on the floor crying herself to death.**

**a/n ENJOY!!!} **


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome then woke up and Deidara wasn't there so she decided he was probably at the temple. She got up and got dressed. She picked out a pair of tight fishnet stockings. Then she wore a black shirt with an angel on the front and then the wings on her upper back. . Then for bottoms she wore a pink and black plaid mini skirt. Then she wore some pink and black studded gladiators to go with it. And to finish off the outfit she put some black eyeliner on and some pink and black eye shadow on. She then skipped out side to go find dei. He was outside under a tree. Kagome went to go sit next to him.

"What's wrong dei-kun"

"Nothing it's just…..Kagome I really love you.. I ….do its.. just that……."

"Yea whats wrong"

"I can't love you anymore. I must marry royalty that's been a tradition in my family for a long time. I'm royalty and royalty must marry other royals. I'm sorry kagome" Deidara said. He then got up and walked over to gaara.

"Gaara we leave on a mission now. Lets head out." Deidara said as he left a crying kagome on the ground crying her eyes out. After he left she promised that she would learn about her family. And when he got back he would learn too who she really was. She asked the temple owner when he would be back and her said it was a 1 ½ year trip. That gave her enough time.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((1 ½ yrs later.)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome was now a young lady at the age of 20. She loved to sing she actually sang at the temple to entertain people. But when she woke up she remembered today was the day. April 17 he is back. She quickly got dressed in a grey and yellow floral skirt and for a shirt she wore a grey shirt that says ' Boys are like money here today gone tomorrow.' Then for shoes she wore these grey criss-cross ankle-boots. And for makeup she wore yellow eye shadow and black eyeliner. She than walked outside to the temple to help set up for her next performance. And he would be there too. When they were done she went to go practice her song She would be singing 'shining star- by trappnest. {Again if you remember me talking about them earlier it is from the anime show NANA! Ohhh Ren is so sexy.} She had to change into the dress even if she didn't want to. It was a purple one sided strap dress. It was also very short. She put a black bra on because on the non-strap side it has to either show your bra or you whole boob. She then put on the dress then put her robe over it. For her hair she had it straight down emo style. {You know how emo people have their hair yea if you don't Google it.} Then she heard you're on. By the director. She knew he would be their but was it only him out there.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((WITH DEIDARA))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hey Deidara I heard this singer is suppose to be hot" Said gaara

"What ever let's just see about that."

"Hey Deidara that's suppose to be the singers father."

"The lord of eastern lands." Deidara asked.

"Wow she is royalty maybe I could learn to love her." Dei said laughing.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Regular pov))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Just then kagome walked on stage. Her father smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She then smiled and said.

"Hello it feels nice to be back here on stage again and for all my lovers out there I have notice you guys love my number 1 hit" Then the crowd went wild.

"Well here it is"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((SHINING STAR))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I reached into the sky  
Omoi wa todokanakute  
Chiisaku sora ni kieta  
Irotoridori no fuusen

I'm alone  
Ikisaki no nai watashi no te wo  
Sotto tsunaide kureta

Starless night kako no kage furi kaeranai  
Kanjitai anata no nukumori  
Tears are falling down mayotte mo hanashi wa shinai  
Tsunaida anata no te wo

Sometimes we fall apart  
Okubyou ni natte shimau kedo  
Kitto hito wa soko kara nanika wo mitsuke daseru hazu

Take my hand

Moroku fukanzen na futari dakara  
Zutto te wo tsunaide iru

Starless night kuchibiru ga yowane haite mo  
Shinjitai anata no nukumori  
Endless love mujun sae aiseteru no wa  
You are my shining star

Starless night kako no kage furi kaeranai  
Kanjitai anata no nukumori  
Tears falling down mayotte mo hanashi wa shinai  
Tsunaida anata wo

Starless night kuchibiru ga yowane haite mo  
Shinjitai anata no nukumori  
Endless love mujun sae aiseteru no wa  
You are my shining star  
You are my shining star

{Sorry it's not in english}

The crowd went wild. Deidara couldn't believe his eyes she was hot she had the sexiest body ever and she could sing. Wow I have to get to know her better. I like her already.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((KAGOME'S POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome got off the stage to go say hi to her father.

"DADDY!!! " She yelled. Then Deidara turned to her to watch and listen to their conversation.

"Hey baby girl that was wonderful. You were awsome."

"Thank you papi"

"Now kagome you know that you are special. Especially when it comes to boys." He said with a wink.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((DEIDARA POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Now kagome you know that you are special. Especially when it comes to boys."

'Ka…gome' Deidara thought 'was that really her. She looked so different. I mean she's still hot but she looks older. Well duh she's got to be at least 20 now. Right?' he saw her running in those high heels. How could she do it. He asked well she is kagome he answered.

A/N So how do you like it is it good bad terrible awesome. R&r and give me ideas i need ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

'Ka…gome' Deidara thought 'was that really her. She looked so different. I mean she's still hot but she looks older. Well duh she's got to be at least 20 now. Right?' he saw her running in those high heels. How could she do it? He asked well she is kagome he answered.

Now:

'Wow she has grown so much.'

"Hey Deidara you okay dude you look like you seen a ghost." Gaara said.

"Well actually... you see…. What had happen was…that girl up there was … "He whispered her name so

No one could hear it.

"What. What about that girl on stage. Do you know her or do you think you know her. She could have been in one of your porn magazines you have at home." Gaara asked as dei-kun blushed.

He took a deep breath and said" That girl up there is kagome." They all gasped.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((WITH KAGOME)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome could have sworn she heard her name. She sat at the bottom of the stage thinking of him.

'I wonder what he is doing.' She sighed. She went back stage to change into something comfortable.

She picked out a red satin button –up shirt. The buttons were white. Then she put on some tight white ultra skinny jeans. She folded the bottom of them up so she had some swagger in her pants style. Then she put some red ankle boots with a white anklet connected to the right shoe. Her hair was emo hair style. {See hair style on my profile.} She came from behind the stage. And time froze. There right before her eyes was the man she knew and had always knew. '_D_…Deidara'

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Regular pov.))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome walked up to him.

"Hey Deidara"

"Hi kagome" But then kagome couldn't take it anymore. She ran to him and hugged him to death. At first he was surprise. But then he started to hug her back.

"Kagome I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Dei-kun. How did the mission go?"

"It went great. Umm so were you adopted…..by someone." He asked.

"Ohh nonono um….thats my birth father. My mom she's a spy so I don't get to see her often. Actually I've haven't really got to meet her yet soo. Yea."

They went for a stroll around the village and town. Deidara kept feeling guilty until he finally cracked.

"Kagome I'm sorry okay. So please stop torturing me. I just can't take it anymore. Okay. "He said. Kagome then smirked.

"I know you're sorry cause if you weren't you would have never gone on that mission. Umm Deidara I don't like toying with people emotions and I don't like people toying with my emotions either. When you left... {She starts to cry right her okay. Now on with the story. Bye} I felt broke. I felt like you had just had you're fun with me and then left me to rot in hell. I felt alone and cold hearted. After I found out how long you would be gone I promised myself that when you came back I would not be the same person you knew back then." He looked at her like she had shot him or something. Then he did the unexpected he kissed her. And she kissed him back. She moaned into his mouth making him smirk in their hot passionate kiss. They soon broke up and were panting like they had ran 3 miles 3 times. They smiled at each other.

"I wish we could continue this but this isn't they place to do it." Deidara protested. Just then he felt himself being pulled by kagome.

"Kagome where are you taking me?" He asked.

"Somewhere we can continue this at." She answered. They soon reached her room. They walked in locked the door got at it immediately. First kagome pushed him up against the wall he then sat down and unzipped his pants to find a huge bulge. She then took her pants off and then sat on him and started to rock of his dick. She threw her head back in pleasure while she did that he unbuttoned her shirt then unclipped her bra and found 2 big breast. He sucked one while pinching the other not forgetting about it.

"Kagome I've missed you so much baby" He said as he kissed her all the way down her stomach. She moaned and groaned. Begging for more. And that's exactly what he did.

"Kagome I want to taste you" He said She blush Giving him permission. He used only 1 finger and trusted it in and out of her wet tunnel. Again she moaned and groaned with pleasure and satisfaction.

"Ohh Deidara more hard faster ohhh" She yelled as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

He smirked knowing she wanted this. So he added I more finger giving her even more pleasure. Once she was wet enough he took he took his fingers out showing her the juices she had spilled with pleasure. And sucking and licking it. She then roughly took the out of his mouth and tasted them herself. He bit his bottom lip in pleasure to see her do it. Once they were done with that he started to rub her clit soft then harder. She then stopped him and rolled over so that she would be on top. She started to stroke his dick and then she licked it from top to bottom giving him the pleasure he wanted. She then put him in her. He gasped and blushed.

"Kagome are you sure you want this babe." He asked

"dei-kun please I need you" she moaned. He nodded understanding. He flipped them over. And started to thrust in and out of her. She moaned in pleasure. Soon they were both at their peak. Her legs were shacking waiting for the sensation of feeling her juices and he's juices mixing together. Soon they were bursting.

"DEIDARA!!"

"KAGOME!!" Then he fell next to her. Panting and panting not knowing what to do next. He turned next to her and smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you kagome"

"I love you to Deidara" And they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((THE NEXT MORING))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The next morning kagome woke and her lower body was in pain. Just then Deidara woke up and smiled at her again. Then went back to sleep.

"I have a performance today got to get ready. Get up!" She said. And she tried to push him off the bed. And she succeeded. He hit the floor and shot right up looking surprised.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((KAGOME'S POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Yup! Now get up lazy butt" She got up went to take a shower then she went to her closet and pick out s a black graphic shirt and it had a red rose on it and it had dark crimson red blood on it. Then she put some light faded skinny jeans and again she folded the bottom of them but this time it was for the fun of it. Then she wore some red and black Nike dunks. She then went into the bathroom and made her hair emo style again only different she had long bangs in this one. She had put a big red bow that had black spots on it in her hair too. For makeup she wore black eyeliner and some red eye shadow. Then for lips she put some clear cinnamon and cherry lip-gloss. She quickly did a body check and figured she was good. So she walked out the bathroom.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((DEIDARA'S POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After kagome got out of bed I went to her spare bathroom and took a shower just like she did. We didn't know what we were both going to wear. So I just threw on some boxers and some grey skinny jeans. Then I put on a tight black wife beater. Then I put on a white shirt that said "Hi haters' Then on the back it said 'Bye Haters' He then put on some blue, white, and black Nike dunks. He did a body check look at he's abs for a while and walked out of bathroom.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((REGULAR POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

They walked out and looked at each other. He smiled at her with he's wide eyes and smiled at him blushing.

"WOW you look totally hot. I mean you look totally hot. I'm sorry." She blushed at his comment.

"You look awesome too Deidara." He smiled at her for that comment too.

"I like your hair like this babe. I'm getting the whole naughty vibe." He said with a smirk. She playfully punched him. She then saw her father and ran up to him and jumped on him. And surprised him.

"DADDY!"

"Hey baby cakes" He said as he kissed her.

"Now kagome I have done as you pleased and made the rule for the princess to marry whom she wishes" He said. She smile and went to get Deidara.

"Daddy this is the man I love. Daddy meet Deidara, Deidara meet daddy."

"Hello it's nice to meet you Lord Tanaka." He said with a reach of his hand.

"Oh my good son the pleasure is all mines to have finally met Saori's son." {I just made that name up it is his moms name}

"So you know my mother. Yes it feels nice to actually talk to you." Deidara said.

"Well boys seems like you guys have some catching up to do. So I'm going to get ready for my first performance. Bye Boys. And be good!" Kagome said. As she headed back stage to change. She decided to change into a grey and black stripped hello kitty shirt. But it was cut really low in the v-neck so she put a white spaghetti strapped shirt under it. Then for pants she wore some grey smoke wash skinny jeans. For shoes she put on some white and black trim canvas. That was peep toe pumps. She decided today she would sing a mix tape. So apart of 'once upon a December' and 'no one' So her hair had to depressing and sad yet with joy and peacefulness. So she took a part of her hair and used that as her bangs. Swept that over then the back of her hair was like when she had her emo hair styles it was big in the back. Then her bangs covered her left eye. Then she put a grey bow in. They gave her the signal to go on stage and sing.

"Hi everyone today I am going to do something a little different and make it wild. Here we go!!!!"

Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a december

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

(singing aaaaa with the melody)

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,

Far away, long ago  
things I yern to remember  
and a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

She then signaled the band player to go straight into no one.

I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright

No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I dont worry cause  
Everythings gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright

No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try  
Try to divide  
Something so real  
So till the end of time  
Im telling you that

No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
oh oh oh....

The crowd went wild sending vibes everywhere. Deidara smiled at her and she smiled at him.


End file.
